Nena Bismaquer
Nena Bismaquer (née Blofeld) is the main villain of the James Bond novel, For Special Services. Novel biography ''For Special Services'' Prior to the events in the novel, Markus Bismaquer had three previous marriages; his first two wives died in an automobile accident and his third died from a brain tumor. Sometime in Paris, Nena met Bismaquer, and became married. Disguised as Mr. and Mrs. Penbrunner, James Bond and Cedar Leiter show Bismaquer the Hogarth prints, and are introduced to Nena. Bismaquer makes an attempt to purchase the prints, but Bond informs him they are not for sale. Shortly after, Nena agrees to show Bond a guided tour of Rancho Bismaquer. There, she reveals her past in studying art in Paris since she was twelve, and tells Bond that she knows the Hogarth prints are fake. She later reveals that when she was living as Nena Clavert, she was an orphan living in Paris with a passion for art. Her uncle helped her into getting an education, and once he fell sick when she turned twenty, she worked as a part-time waitress and continued her studies in art. After considering becoming a prostitute due to scarce jobs and the need for income, she met Bismaquer, whom purchased presents, clothes, and the best restaurants for her. Despite the drastic age differences, Nena agrees to marry him, and reveals to Bond that Bismaquer has a violent temper and is sexually ambivalent. That same night, Bismaquer invites them to dinner, and Bismaquer makes an offer to Bond to a car race against Walter Luxor for $1 million for the prints, and if he wins, he will pay him one million and another million "for your pains". But if he loses the race, Bond must pay him $1 million and hand over the prints. Bond unhesitantly agrees to the deal. The next day, the British agent defeats Luxor in the Grand Prix, and is rewarded the $2 million. On that night, after a second dinner, Nena reveals to Bond her deformity of being singled breasted on the left side of her body. In an attempt to comfort her, Bond repeatedly kisses her, and promises to revisit her. The next morning, Bond spies on the SPECTRE conference meeting where he learns the organization is operating a mission called "Heavenly Wolf". In this operation, SPECTRE will infiltrate the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) Headquarters in the Cheyenne Mountains in Colorado through feeding the workers the chemically filled ice cream. Having accomplished that, they will gain control of the Space Wolf satellites in orbit. When Bond and Leiter attempt to warn the authorities, they are captured, and Bond envisions a voice injecting him a dose of Haloperidol into becoming General James Banker. Before Banker, Luxor, and Mike Mazzard are shown the Space Wolves, Baker remembers a one-breasted woman feeding him pills, and suddenly remembers his true identity. In the midst of the attacks, Bond is reunited with Nena, who escorts him via helicopter to another ranch in a Louisiana marshland, and warns Bond that her husband will arrive shortly. When Bismaquer enters the ranch, he is killed by Nena for his numerous affairs. Nena then reveals herself to Bond as Nena Blofeld, and explains that she is the illegitimate daughter of Ernst Stavro Blofeld and a French prostitute he lived with for a couple of years. She also reveals that she had a price on Bond's head, and by having SPECTRE involved, Bond would be lured into her trap. When Luxor quickly comes to warn Nena of the incoming authorities, she accidentally shoots him intending to kill Bond. In an attempt to protect himself, Bond thrusts a chair at Nena knocking her unconscious, and a metal cage of her pythons quickly kill her. Gallery Nena_Bismaquer.jpg|Nena on a German cover by Michel Gillette Nena Bismaquer Germany.PNG|Nena on a German paperback edition Category:Literary characters Category:For Special Services characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Bond Girls Category:James Bond love interests Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:SPECTRE Agents Category:Agents Category:SPECTRE collaborators Category:James Bond characters Category:Female Characters